


Private Dancer

by waywardimpalawriter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Little plot with porn, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardimpalawriter/pseuds/waywardimpalawriter
Summary: After a long hard mission it’s always nice to come home to a little teasing and maybe something more.





	Private Dancer

 “Any word on when Steve’s coming home?” You asked for what felt like to Maria the thousandth time but really just the tenth.

 

Rolling her eyes she knew you’re worried that Steve missed his last check in. Not that it meant anything but it could’ve and nothing good either.

 

“No Y/N there’s not,” sighing while raking a hand through her shoulder length brown hair. “I know your anxious for news but pacing my office isn’t going to help much but wear a hole in the carpet.”

 

“I know I’m sorry Maria,” giving her a sheepish half smile before taking the seat in front of her desk quietly making a pouty face. One that’s half prudent child the other half worried girlfriend hating not going along to watch Steve’s back. “It’s just why haven’t any of them radioed in to let us know something anything at this point,” words coming out while tapping your fingers on the side of your chair.

 

“You and I both know Cap will keep to radio silence when things get bad,” eyes glued to the screen in front of her looking up at the tapping to see the pout on your lips. “Why don’t you go get something to eat, take a nap something to get your mind off what’s going on.”

 

Catching her brown eyes, “I can’t I’m too worried about what might happen to eat and sleep well that hasn’t been happening much since Steve went on the mission. I don’t,” swallowing harshly you look down at your hands. “I don’t sleep well when he’s not home,” shrugging it off while rising to leave.

 

“I get it Y/N when I’m alone sleep doesn’t always come so easy either,” giving you a rare soft smile. “I hear there’s some of Nat’s famous homemade chocolate left why don’t you grab some and relax somewhere for a little bit. I’ll give you a buzz when I hear something.”

 

Nodding you turn to go, “Thank you for putting up with me. I know I shouldn’t worry so much but I can’t help it.”

 

“No trouble really,” watching you go and once the door closes Maria gets back to work plotting the murder of one star spangled man when her ear piece buzzed, “That better be you Captain Rogers you have a lady here worrying her head off and no it ain’t me.”

 

_“I’m gonna make it up to her promise Hill,”_ she could hear grunts and what sounded like the rustling of paper packaging. _“We’re almost home.”_

 

“Define almost?” getting up to check and see if you’ve double backed she didn’t want you over hearing the conversation if something major’s wrong.

 

_“We’ll be home in an hour, two tops. If Wilson flies straight and we don’t crash land,”_ Steve returned as someone grunted in pain.

 

Cursing, “Is your ass hurt Rogers? You promised it would be an easy in and out op. What in fucking hell happened?”

 

_“First of all language Ms. Hill,”_ gruff laughter is heard that she knows belongs to Wilson. Before Steve continues, _“Second it’s not me who decided to get his self-shot in the arm.”_  

 

“Which buffoon is bleeding all over the quinjet?” came her salty reply with a hard roll of her cool chocolate colored eyes.

 

_“That would be this buffoon clearly dying since Bird brain doesn’t know how to fly a fuckin jet and Rogers can’t bandage his way out of a paper bag,”_ came a very pain filled answer from Bucky.

 

_“Careful Buck or I might just forget which part of you I’m taping up and it’ll be your mouth that gets covered instead,”_ Steve retorted with his own grunt as if he got knocked over. _“Keep her steady Sam we’re bouncing around like beach balls back here.”_

 

“Just get your asses back here like yesterday. You have Y/N worried; pacing the floors since you didn’t bothered checking in till now and keeping secrets. She finds out it’ll be your ass not mine.”

 

_“Cover for me don’t worry about Y/N I’ll take care of her,”_ she could hear Steve sigh into the com.

 

_“You’re gonna need heavy groveling punk and I sooo… fucking ouch man watch it,”_ Bucky hissed the sound of someone most likely Steve, being hit.

 

_“Deserved it jerk,”_ before he realized the coms were still active. _“See ya in a bit Rogers out.”_

 

Shaking her head Maria pinched the bridge of her nose; thinking it’s seriously like rounding up children sometimes. With that thought in mind she goes to find you. Finally relaxing in one of the overstuffed arm chairs in the living room, chocolate in one hand, book in the other and what probably is a mug of hot tea resting on the little end table next to you.

 

“Y/N,” watching as you glance up in acknowledgement hope in those expressive eyes. “He’s okay won’t be back till morning though, you might as well get some rest.”

 

“At least I know he’s okay that’s something,” closing your book with a sigh, standing to stretch your legs and grab your empty mug. “Thank you for letting me know Maria,” a slight slump in your shoulders as you pass by her a soft smile is given while leaving.

 

Dropping off your mug to wander for a good twenty minutes through your apartment floor knowing most are asleep your footsteps are quiet. Finally heading to the apartment you shared with Steve. To slip off your day clothes a quick bath and lotion down before putting on his dark blue dress shirt that you love and makes you feel connected to him. Crawling into bed his pillow clutched in your arms the faint scent of his cologne and something that’s all Steve tickles your nose as your eyes start to get a little droopy.

 

Shooting up a noise having drawn you from sleep you reach under the pillow your head rested on for the Beretta Nano 9mm that you’ve got concealed there. Something your normally would’ve put away if Steve had been home but as they say old habits die hard even when you live in a state of the art compound like this one. Slowly slipping from your bed to creep towards the bedroom door pushing it back to peer into the darken living room. Gun at your side as your eyes adjust to the semi lighted room making out a human shaped shadow by the front door.

 

“You value your life I suggest you leave now,” voice strong as you raised your weapon preparing to fire.

 

Lights came on, “You gonna shoot me doll?” Steve asked shield raised in defense as his eyes peer over the top rim. How he could look so adorable and fearsome at the same time you’ll never know. “First Peggy shoots me now you I just don’t have a good track record with dames.”

 

Hearing the mirth in his tone shield being lowered to lean against the wall by the door you lay your gun on the coffee table before sprinting towards him. Throwing yourself into his arms with a small leap and cry; burying your face in his neck, arms around his shoulders and legs around his waist. The rough Kevlar material of his uniform chaffing against the soft skin of your inner thighs but you could care less. Steve is home, in one piece that you could tell and safe that’s what really mattered.

 

Pulling back just enough to pepper his face with little kisses making him laugh and grip your ass so he can walk the two of you towards his favorite arm chair and sit down with you straddling his lap. “I take it your missed me princess?”

 

That pouty face returns this time directed at Steve, “You’ve been gone four days and to top it off no check in when you were supposed to. So I grew worried isn’t like I wasted away waiting for your return.”

 

Shaking his head hands sprayed over your back, “Hmm I’m sure doll,” brow lifting knowing you would’ve seen to your duties and any mission that might have popped up. “Any missions while I was gone?” his eyes’ taking in the parts of your body he can see that’s not hidden by his shirt he now realizes. Not that he’d complain. You always did look better in his clothes. Plus that primal possessiveness that always overcome him when he’s caught you wearing something that belonged to him. A claiming of sorts that no one is privy to not that he’d let’em in the first place.

 

“Just two sir,” your answer is quick with a touch of bashfulness to it now that you’re in his arms. Having forgotten your place in the worry and sleepiness but now returning as you go to slip from his lap.

 

However strong hands stop you from doing so staying wrapped around your hips keeping you flush against him. “No moving doll I just want to hold you right now.”

 

Snuggling into his arms you begin to play with the straps on his suit his warmth, the light scent of after shave and leather reaching your nose making your squirm in his arms. “Daddy,” you venture leaning back to stare into those beautiful baby blues.

 

Grinning knowing what’s running through your mind, “What’s the matter princess?”

 

“I missed you,” you smile innocently.

 

“Were you good while I was gone?” watching you nod Steve tangles one hand in the hair at the base of your neck tipping your head back so he can run his nose up the soft column of your throat to your  lips. Capturing them in a gentle kiss, one that belies the hungry which lurks deep within the both of you and has you melting against him tongue slipping out to tease the seam of your lips.

 

Granting access so he may slide his tongue against yours the play for dominance begins one you know he’ll win and leave you panting and wiggling for more. Pillaging your mouth with a ravenous appetite that only your willing body can sate the very thought which accompanies his hands to roam your body. Fingers tracing under your/his shirt to touch soft skin tip toeing up your body to just under each breast whispered touches that make you moan into his mouth and suck hard on his tongue.

 

Air becoming an issue, you ask the question his kisses burned away till now. “Why didn’t you radio in Steve?” voice laced with concern, gone is the sub that was just here a second ago.

 

Resting your foreheads together the hand at that base of your neck cards through your hair soothing to his fried nerves he knows you’re asking out of love and worry. “Com’s got knocked out on our way back to the quinjet during the last raid. Sam tried to repair on the fly but didn’t have the parts. I’m sorry to have worried you princess.”

 

You could see something haunted him a sadness that wasn’t there when he left. “What happened Steve? You seem different.”     

 

Swallowing thickly burying his face in the hollow of your throat you’re very present rooting him to the here and now. “Buck got shot,” he began feeling your fingers in his hair. “Not that he hasn’t been shot before he’s littered with holes and not just the ones in his head either,” trying to make a joke that you don’t find funny. Continuing, “We managed to free the villagers but one family parents and young girl,” shaking his head, “We… I couldn’t save them Y/N we were too late to do nothing more than watch as the life was drained from their eyes.”

 

“You know it wasn’t your fault right Steve?” bringing his head back so your eyes could lock and he could see the love and devotion you held for him. 

 

“Doesn’t stop me from thinking it does doll,” sadness dulling his gorgeous eyes.

 

Thinking a moment, “Then let me help you forget even for just a little while,” rising from his lap you smile at the pout he now gives you. “No pouting daddy that’s my job remember?”

 

“Be a good girl and come back to my lap princess,” he growls needing your arms around him.

 

Shaking your head, “Please daddy let me do this for you?” eyes pleading. One shake of his head has you running off to the bedroom.

 

Quickly getting into your black silk stockings and matching garter belt. Leaving your panties on the bedroom floor you took off the button up to get into the matching lace bra before putting his shirt back on leaving the first three buttons undone. Adding a touch of red lipstick and his favorite perfume oil you check to make sure your hair is good with a little smoothing out because of his fingers you step into your heels and towards the door. Diming the living room lights putting on Brain McKnight’s “The only one for me” deep smooth voice fills the room as you appear in the bedroom door. Backlighted leaning against the jam watching Steve look your way.

 

Slowly he licks his lips eyes roaming from your black heeled feet, over your curve’s, lingering on the cleavage that has his mouth going dry on up to lock eyes with you, “Hello daddy,” soft sensual smile gracing your lips as you step into the living room fully.

 

A sway to your hips with each step that takes you to stand in front of him shaking your head when he reaches out to touch you, “Baby girl,” a warning growl in his deepen voice.

 

“Not yet daddy,” rocking your hips in time to the best changing to circling them every few measures feeling the already short shirt rise up to expose your naked bum.

 

He’s reaching out to take your wrist wanting to have you back in his arms again, having missed the softness of your skin, scent of your hair and the way you fit just right in his arms. However, before he gets the chance you’ve twirled away just a few inches. Still facing him your eyes locked with his as your hands have a mind of their own and plot a course to smooth down your sides to your hips as they gently sway to the soft R&B beat. Sensual movements that tempt Steve with every sway and roll of your body, you turn bending at the waist to draw your hands up from your ankles to hips. Fingers’ slowly pushing each little button out till the shirt hangs open but your back is still to him so you drop one side off your shoulder. Glancing back at him, one hand on the shirt to keep it from falling off seeing the heat and desire swimming in those baby blues.

 

 Turning keeping the shirt closed while stepping up towards him you take that moment to step back towards him. Spreading his legs to slip her ass between and rub against his growing erection that tents his uniform pants. Feeling his sneaky fingers start to work your shirt up to squeeze an ass cheek in his callused palm. Giving in for a moment you sit firmly in his lap still rocking against his hand and cock using the arm of his chair and reaching back to card through his hair helping you to ride him slowly. Legs pushing you backwards into him then sliding forward feeling his other hand drop fingers tracing up the inside of your thigh. Coming in contact with nothing but soft wet skin and curly little hairs that makes him smirk into your neck.

 

“Oh baby girl you’ve been so naughty,” he growls tip toeing from one side to the other never giving in and touching you where you need him most. Knowing how wet and wanting you are but this is about distraction more than satisfaction no matter how much you want him to sink three fingers deep into your tight wet heat. Right now is about letting him watch and forget.

 

Therefore you stand pushing him back into his seat as he reaches for you. Straddling one thigh shirt hanging open exposing your breasts just enough to make his mouth water at the sight of your peaked nipples. Your own hands coming up to rest on his shoulders gliding your wet folds over his thigh gaining his attention as your wetness starts to seep into his uniform.

 

“Daddy may I ride you?” voice just as innocent but lust blown eyes watch him carefully.

 

Grasping the open shirt, Steve pulls it from your body and tosses it away another low long groan leaving his lips at the sight of you. “All this for me princess? Looking so beautiful in your stockings and heels.” tearing his eyes away from your body to lock with yours, licking dry lips as a smirk slides over them. “Use me baby girl but remember you have to ask first before you come.”

 

Nodding you take one hand in yours bringing to index finger to your mouth to suck on while brushing your core over his tightened thigh that now has a slow bounce to it. Nipping at the pad as a groan leaves your mouth. The hand on his shoulder helps you stay up right while his free hand guides you over his thigh rocking back and forth languidly your head tossed back in ecstasy.  

 

Pulling his finger free to draw is down your throat to your peaked nipples, wet tip circling the tight bud before pinching hard making you yelp in pleasurable pain and pick up a quicker pace. With both your hands resting on his shoulders it frees up his hands to cup and squeeze your breasts enjoying them filling his palms. Fingers toying with each nipple in turn as he leans forward to suck on one glancing up to see your head tossed back making your chest thrust forward. A devilish grin pulls at his lips that bite down on the little tender bud just as a sound smack lands on your ass cheek making you let out a soft scream that turns into a moan. His large callus hand massaging over the sting while his tongue sooths the bit on your nipple.

 

“Daddy,” you whimper rocking quicker over his thigh the rough texture of his suit combine with the light shocks of pain only drives you closer to the edge.

 

You can feel the tight coil in your tummy, the tingles across your veins, breath picking up with each drag of your clit over that hard thigh that keeps flexing under you. So lost in the pleasure you don’t notice at first the hands on your ass guiding you quicker spreading your ass so that his thigh digs in a little more. Mouth trailing wet kisses over every inch of skin he can reach. Marks are being left on your collarbone and neck, another hard smack to your ass a reminder of who’s in charge here.

 

Your sweet moans and breathy pleas driving him insane with need, as his fingers grip your ass tighter helping ride him. “You gotta ask princess or you better not come,” he growls into your ear bouncing his thigh as your ass pops back and he lands another smack causing you to shake.

 

Face nuzzling into his neck, “Please daddy, feels so good, so close, may I come?”

 

Music to his ears, he takes his hands from your body sitting back to watch. “Go on princess fuck yourself on my thigh. God baby you look so good like that blissed out and so needy, my little slut wanting to come.”

 

Whimpering pressing down harder, release building with each pass, strength waning your eyes locked with his still waiting for those magic words. Head starting to get fuzzy, your moans a little louder each time, your own thighs squeezing around his as he bounces again. Tightening and relaxing his thigh that tight coil of need ready to snap. “Please daddy I’ve been so… so good may I?”

 

Leaning forward just enough to whisper, “Come for me Y/N I wanna see you and hear you princess.”

 

Permission given you let go, moving quicker over his thigh knowing there’ll be bruises and marks tomorrow but not caring as the pleasure becomes too much. The friction of his uniform against your clit is to much as that coil finally snaps your movements beginning to loose cohesion as you scream out his name. Body shaking, feeling a set of hands on your waist helping to drag yourself over his thigh a few more times till the sensitivity becomes too much and you slump forward into his arms.

 

Soothing hands run over your back, soft deep voice speaking into your ear, “So good for me baby girl. Watching you come like that baby I’m so proud of you,” kissing your cheek then lips while caressing your hair with one hand helping you to sit in his lap sideways. “How do you feel princess?”

 

“Hmm,” a loopy blissful smile on your lips snuggling into his arms, “thank you daddy that was amazing.”         

 

Standing carrying you bridal style, Steve takes you into the bedroom laying you down before going to grab a warm wash cloth and cleaning you up. Brushing a few strands of hair from your face, “Rest my love I’ll take care of everything.”

 

Nodding you watch with stated eyes as he takes special care to get you out of those stockings, garter belt and heels. Warm wash cloth cleaning you up with gentle hands a soft kiss pressed to your forehead before he heads back to the bathroom. Wanting him to come to bed but you knew he had to shower, so you move up to sit against the headboard waiting for him to rejoin you. He didn’t take long, as steam processed Steve who steps into the room in just his boxers.

 

“Still awake baby girl?” leaning back into the bathroom to toss his towel in the hamper.

 

Nodding, opening your arms to him, “I can’t sleep without you handsome,” that pout reappearing on your lips as Steve chuckles a shake of his head.

 

Pausing by his dresser eyes taking in your naked body, eyes shining bright with love, hair spilling over your shoulders, “I’m one lucky son of a bitch,” he breathed knowing there’d never be anyone else for him, you were it.

 

“Steve?” sitting forwards in bed, cool air brushing over your skin creating goosebumps as you watch him walk towards the bed.

 

With purpose in his stride Steve’s beside the bed, cupping your cheek in his hand brushing his thumb over the apple of your cheek. Lips lower to glide over yours in a soft barely there kiss. As you scooch back up the bed, Steve follows straddling your legs while you lay back and he hovers over you. Dusting your face and neck with butterfly kisses that make you giggle and squirm under him.

 

“I love you Y/N,” he breathed into your mouth before capturing it in a deep searching kiss.

 

A licking over tongues, melding of mouths to find the right positions to make each other moan. His fingers carding through your hair to hold you in place while he drinks deeply from the well of his desire. Tasting and teasing the both of you till small moans slip between paired lips, sighs of contentment followed by groans of frustration. Because you’re trying to push his boxers down and Steve won’t move enough just yet to let you.

 

Pinching his side lips leaving yours panting to stare at you, “Boxers off now please need you daddy,” another moan leaving your lips feeling how hard he is already for you.

 

Nodding, Steve stands pulling his black boxer briefs of cock springing free that he takes in hand pumping a few times. Cheshire cat grin on his lips climbing back into bed, “Fast and hard or slow and deep?”

 

“Slow and deep please, I wanna feel you Steve all of you,” pulling him into your arms legs wrapping around his waist to buck against him. Feeling the slide of his shaft along your folds sends shivers of delight through your body.

 

Grinning, “Yes ma’am,” capturing your mouth in a quick kiss before slipping from between your legs and flipping you on your stomach landing a sound smack to your ass. “Hands and knees princess,” groaning at the sight of you all spread out, back arched just right.

 

Looking over your shoulder seeing him in a daze, a giggle slips out, “Like what you see daddy?”

“You know it princess,” lands another smack to the opposite cheek soothing it with slow circles to ease the sting.

 

Watching with hooded eyes as he spreads you open with the hand on your ass using the other to line his cock up before pushing in slowly. Just the tip at first backing out and reentering with just the crown a few times; teasing the both of you till you wiggle your ass and push back wanting him to fill you. For your cheek Steve smacks your ass once more pushing his hand in making the cheek wiggle around the side of his cock. Before he gives in and thrusts forward filling you till he bottoms out and pauses so you can adjust to having him inside you.

 

Gritting his teeth at the feeling of your walls squeezing the crap out of his cock, he tries to stay as still as he can waiting for you. Letting out a breathe when a deep moan leaves yours lips and you rock forward a little then back again fucking yourself on his cock. Hands wrap around your hips digging in as he pulls out ever so slowly and slams back in repeating twice more, before giving you little short thrusts. Whimpers and moans spurring him on, the sounds of skin meeting, bed creaking, combined with his own little growls and groans the other things heard in their room.

 

One hand leaves your hip to trace patterns over your back knowing how sensitive and ticklish it is the tingles heighten your pleasure. The contact making you squirm and push back ass wiggling against him as that hand flattens out, pushing your chest into the bed making your ass pop up more as his strokes get deeper. Knowing in this position he’s hitting your g-spot with each slow stroke in. Your walls clenching around his throbbing cock causing him to pick up the pace the sound of skin slapping growing. Still trying to keep it slow letting you feel every inch of him but with each passing second his stomach tightens, balls drawing up to his body. Knowing he’s not going to last much longer with the way you’re gripping him so tightly.

 

Panting, eyes rolling back into your head hands grip the sheets under you pleasure shooting through your body with every deep thrust. His cock brushing your g-spot making you see stars every time, little whimpers leaving your parted lips that can’t seem to drag in enough air. Thankful that you don’t have to hold yourself up otherwise you’d be shaking like a new born foal.

 

“Please daddy faster,” words coming out stuttered a moan following as he does what you’ve asked and pounded into you.

 

Making the whole bed shake, the mattress bouncing you back against him as his hips thrust forward that one hand keeping you close by your hips. As the other cards through your hair at the base of your neck; grabbing a handful and tugging your head back just enough so that you feel the sting. Knowing how much you enjoy the pleasurable pain as his mouth lands on your shoulder nipping, sucking marks into your soft skin.

 

Low growl leaves his lips pace becoming choppy wanting you to come first he lets your hair go but not before moving it to one side so he can bury his face in your neck. Nuzzling laying sweet biting kisses to every inch he can reach while that hand trails down your body to circle your clit. Using just the right amount of pressure to make you whimper and push back into him.

 

“Come for me princess I know your close, come all over my cock,” he groans into your ear nipping the shell pinching your clit between thumb and index feeling your walls quiver.

 

Twice more he thrusts into your tight core before you come screaming his name into the mattress. Panting with little moans as he keeps moving inside you till stiffening on the third thrust into the warm wet depths of your body stilling; his release painting her walls. A silent pray that maybe his little guys will take root and they’ll be blessed with a child. Hearing you whimper knowing you’re just as oversensitive as he is, Steve pulls out slowly helping you to lie on your side before collapsing in the spot you’d been laying.

 

Wrapping you up in his embrace keeping you close to his side fingers tracing your back as the both of you descend from your sexual high. “Marry me Y/N?” the words are out of his mouth before he knows what he’s saying.

 

“Yes,” you answer softly looking up at him with bright teary eyes big grin on your lips.

 

“I mean you don’t have to answer that I can ask better in a different way something more… Wait… what did you say?” shock has him stuttering with mouth hanging open.

 

 In such a state it gave you the leverage to push Steve onto his back and prop yourself on an elbow staring down into his wide baby blues. “I said yes Steve, yes I’ll marry you.”

 

He doesn’t say anything more, just kisses you senseless pushing the both of you back into the bed where he hovers over you wearing a goofy grin. “You sure? You’re not just pulling my leg?” fear crosses those beautiful eyes of his.

 

Cupping both cheeks smile still firmly in place, “Yes I’m sure and no I’m not pulling your leg. I would never do something like that Steve you know that.”

 

“I do but I had to be sure,” kissing you one last time before getting out of bed buck naked to his top dresser drawer pulling a small blue velvet box from the confines.

 

Siting up on your knees watching while he comes back to bed opening the little box to show a simple princess cut ruby set in a silver band. “Oh Steve it’s beautiful,” tears fill your eyes as he takes your hand pulling the ring from its velvet confines to slip it on your finger kissing the knuckle.

 

“Your more beautiful than any treasures of this world,” leaning in to kiss you softly.

 

“Such a sweet talker you are Steve,” giggling against his mouth as you pull him back into bed. The two of you getting comfortable your eyes straying to the ring on your finger then up to his eyes. “I love you Steve so very much.”

 

Shit eating grin on his lips, “I know princess…ow,” having smacked his stomach for his cheek. Steve takes that hand holding it to his heart. “I love you to Y/N.”  


End file.
